Driving screws with a conventional power drill or driver requires careful, manual throttling of the tool to obtain a correct depth. A user of such a power drill or driver must typically release the trigger at precisely the correct moment. Power driving a screw is generally a quick process, which makes precise throttling a challenge for most users. Imprecise throttling generally results in overdriving or underdriving the screw. Overdriving a screw results in the screw being driven too deep and may cause the screw and/or the workpiece into which the screw is driven to fail. Underdriving results in the screw not being driven deep enough, thus requiring restarting the driving process in order to drive the screw flush. However, restarting the driving process, after stopping short of flush, commonly results in slippage of the driver bit, stripping or otherwise damaging the screw, or damaging the workpiece into which the screw is being driven.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches should become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application.